


North Galactic High

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are a student at North Galactic High. Except for the occasional tantrum from Professor Ren when you get an answer wrong in History class, or the torment you sometimes receive from the school bully Phasma, life is good at North Galactic High. Your group of friends are amazing, and professors like Mr Wexley or pleasantries from Matt the Janitor keep the smile on your face from one day to the next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fanfiction as an original character of my own, but I decided to change it to the Y/N thing... I think it works a little better and it helps you get more involved in the story. Please leave comments and suggestions!

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

The ear-piercing screech of the alarm made you jump, groaning as you awoke from your mildly peaceful slumber, although it felt like it had been for 5 minutes. 10 minutes max. Your eyes squint as you look at the bright red lettering of the clock.

 _6:15am_.

Another groan escapes your mouth. You cracked your knuckles and swing your legs over the side of the bed, sighing as your feet limply smack the floor. _No time for procrastination, Y/N_ , you thought, tiredly walking over to your en suite bathroom and taking a look in the mirror.

 _Not bad for a Monday morning_. You undid the plaits from the night before, combing the wavy H/C locks with your fingers. A little bit of mascara, a touch of lip gloss, a dab of powder. A smile grew on your face slowly, fluffing your hair around.

You sauntered back into your bedroom, combing through your clothes before deciding on an outfit for the day. It took a while, throwing items over your shoulder constantly before anything remotely possible for the choosing was found. _Something for Poe to look at_ , you thought, holding the clothes in your hand before shaking your head harshly. The smile that was on your face before now reappeared even bigger at the thought of Poe. _Crushes are SO childish, what am I doing?_

You slipped on your high-waisted jeans, cream lacy top and camo jacket. You looked stylish, you knew Poe would approve of some simple army chic. You glanced back at your clock quickly.

 _7:10am_.

 _Crap! Better hurry before Jess gets here_! You scraped her hair into a cute half up half down style, securing the little ponytail with a hair tie before throwing your backpack over your shoulder and racing to the door. _Keys, check. Phone, check. One last look in the mirror_ , you posed in the mirror jokingly with a pout on your lips before chuckling, _check_!

You rushed out of the door just as Jess was sliding into the driveway in her Nissan Frontier.

“Rad timing, Y/N!” Jess called from the rolled down window of her car. She grinned at you and honked her horn loudly.

“Jess, shut up! It’s still early, some of my neighbours enjoy _sleep_ , you know,” you hissed sarcastically, laughing as you hopped into the passenger seat and welcomed her with a sharp nudge of your elbow.

“I can’t help it, you know I’m a morning person,” she said cheerily, manoeuvring the car from your gravel filled driveway and onto the road in one smooth motion – she was an _awesome_ driver. “So, any particular reason as to why you’re dressed so cute today?” she added, her eyes shifting repeatedly between the road and you. You could feel your cheeks burning, you knew Jess could see right through you, and you never were a good liar anyway.

“What, so a girl can’t look good for herself nowadays?” you replied, your brow arched as you let out a small sigh. _Pretend to be agitated, show her she’s in the wrong_.

“I didn’t say that!” Jess said, rolling onto her space in the school parking lot swiftly before stopping the engine. She turned to you, her eyes on yours. “Listen. You _know_ I’m close to Poe! If you want me to put a good word in- “

“Jess!” you interrupted, rolling your eyes at her. You nibbled your lip anxiously. In all fairness, Jess was your friend. Your _best_ friend. “Don’t say anything, like, weird. You know? Don’t make it sound like I asked you to tell him, because that would just ruin it, okay?” you blurted quickly, your mouth saying the words before your brain had time to process them.

“Woah, are you serious?” she said, her eyes gleaming. “Don’t answer that,” she added, laughing and nudging you as you both stepped out of the car. “You and Poe Dameron. Imagine that,” she whispered into your ear, causing you to giggle.

 _Yeah. Imagine that_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've arrived at school, and you're greeted by the best person EVER! Aaaaaand interrupted by the worst.

“Hello, ladies,” said Poe as he nudged his way between the two of you, that devilishly sexy smirk plastered on his gorgeous face.

“Hey Rockstar,” said Jess with a chuckle, making subtle eye contact to you whilst Poe looked at you up and down admiringly, his attention on you fully.

“Hey, Y/N. Looking good,” he said softly. He _could_ have meant it, but it was Poe, and Poe’s compliments could be serious or sarcastic, no in between.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes at him. “Yeah, whatever you say,” you said, the tone of your voice suggesting you were annoyed, which you were. _He’s definitely messing with me._ You turned your heel, walking away from him and Jess to your locker with such a quick pace that Poe was almost sprinting to catch up to you.

“Y/N. Y/N! Slow down, damn it,” he said, pushing your shoulder, his brows furrowed in agitation. His hand pushed against your locker so you couldn't open it. “What’s your problem? I was being nice!” he exclaimed, rather loudly. Several people from the hallway glanced at you. You sighed and lowered your head, staring at your shoes. _Do I tell him? Should I tell him how I feel about him?_ You looked up, those deep brown eyes of his soft and gentle. You could stare into those gorgeous eyes all day. You shook your head lightly, shaking the thoughts away. A hand touched your chin. Poe’s hand. He tipped your head up, so your eyes were on his. Your heart was beating fast.

“I think you look beautiful,” he said, so seriously that this time, you believed him. If your heart beat was fast before, it was at light-speed now. Poe’s hand didn’t move, he stayed staring at you, admiring you. For a second, his head began to lean closer, his eyes fluttering closed. _I’m going to kiss Poe Dameron_!

“Hey Poe! Hey Y/N!” The voice made you two spring apart, jumping in shock. Of course, it was Rose. _Was there ever a situation that Rose didn’t ruin_? You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms. _Wait until Jess hears about this._

“Hey Rose,” Poe said slowly and awkwardly, his hand scratching the back of his neck. His cheeks were flushed, probably because the situation was downright embarrassing. You sniggered as his awkward stature. You hadn’t seen him _this_ uncomfortable since he spilled blue milk all over his pants and had to waddle throughout the school with soggy, wet trousers. He caught on to your laughter and shook his head at you slightly, tucking his bottom lip under his teeth. _He is so unbelievably hot!_ Your eyes were on his lips; his moist, plump lips.

“Are you guys ready for class?” Rose asked, eager to be involved in whatever was happening. Her words made you snap out of your Poe loving trance, which you were thoroughly enjoying. It was apparent to everyone that you weren’t keen on her, but she didn’t seem to realise herself. Not that many people could genuinely stand Rose, except for those with the utmost patience.

“Rose, we’re not even _in_ your class!” you grumbled unenthusiastically, and before she could say anything, you spoke again. “But yes, I’m ready, so I should go.” You smiled sarcastically and turned your attention to Poe. “Coming?” Poe looked more eager than you imagined, nodding and grabbing his books quickly.

“Bye guys, see you in Mechanics?” Rose called from down the hall, waving wildly. You didn’t even bother to turn to her, you just rolled your eyes, which made Poe laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History with Professor Ren is as terrifying as always, but it's worth it for what happens after class!

“You _really_ don’t like her, do you?” he chuckled, standing outside the door of your classroom. Neither of you were eager to enter, especially not for an hour of history with the scariest teacher in the entire _universe_.

“It’s not that I don’t like her. She just ruins every situation!” you moaned dramatically, as if Rose was the reason the world was falling apart.

“Situations like before?” he asked, his head cocked to the side slightly. You could feel your cheeks burning with embarrassment. It was _exactly_ what you meant but hearing it from him made the situation feel that little more awkward.

“What would that situation be?” you asked smoothly, looking into his dark brown eyes. _Smooth, Y/N. Be direct_.

“The situation where I wanted to kiss you,” he answered, not breaking your eye contact. Your heart was beating fast, just like before. _Come on, Dameron. Just kiss me already_. It was like he read your mind, because at that moment, he leaned in again, his hand stroking your cheek. Your heads were getting closer, you closed your eyes, leaning towards him. _Yes, yes, yes_!

“And what do you think you’re doing?” bellowed an angry voice, which made the pair of you jump on the spot. _I HATE THE WORLD RIGHT NOW_.

“What does it look like we’re doing, Professor Ren?” Poe asked cockily. “We’re waiting for you to open the door, so we can enter and begin learning. Isn’t that what you want us to do?” he said.

Professor Ren growled, an intense and angry gurgle emerging from his throat as he opened the door wider, glaring at you both as you entered the class room. His towering figure frightened the life out of you, and made you regret taking history as a subject, but Poe was unaffected by him. He grinned as he sat down, propping his feet comfily on his desk, his arms behind his head in a show of comfort.

“This is not a lounge, Mr Dameron. This is a history lesson,” Professor Ren said, his voice low and dark, as always.

“Just making myself comfortable, sir,” Poe replied cheerily, but Professor Ren was unfazed. He walked over to Poe, reaching him in a few strides with those long legs of his. Poe slowly took his feet from the desk and lowered them to the floor with a stomp.

“Even grease monkeys can behave,” Professor Ren grinned, a wicked sly smirk spreading across his face. Poe’s cheeks flushed crimson. He was passionate about mechanics, but apparently Professor Ren found the subject to be ' _a waste of a curriculum_ ', in his exact words.

“Rather be a grease monkey than have my head up a history book’s ass,” Poe muttered under his breath, causing the students around him to erupt in poorly smothered giggles. He said it quietly, so Professor Ren wouldn’t hear, but his those big ears of his were sharper than Poe thought.

“Care to repeat that, Mr Dameron?” Professor Ren bellowed, his voice silencing the entire room. Everything was so quiet, nobody dared move a muscle. You took a deep breath, praying he wouldn’t bring his fearsome wrath down on you for speaking.

“Can you two stop bickering so we can learn, please?” you said. You hadn’t said it loudly but in the silence of the classroom, your words bounced off the walls and echoed. Professor Ren glared at you but complied and began with his lesson. Poe shot you an appreciative look, and you winked back saucily, surprised by your own sudden confidence. You honestly wished you hadn’t said that, because the lesson Professor Ren was teaching was so incredibly boring, only Phasma was paying attention. _Of course, she’d be hanging onto his every word_. You yawned, covering your hand with your mouth, but Professor Ren was nothing if not observant, his senses seemed to be hawk like, and especially on you.

“I’m sorry, Miss L/N, is my history lesson not exciting enough?” he snarled, so viciously you were surprised his eyes didn’t start shooting lasers through your body.

“I, uh. I didn’t get enough sleep last night. Sorry, sir,” you apologised, scrambling for an excuse, rolling your eyes, in your head of course. You couldn’t imagine what he’d do if you rolled your eyes at him.

“May I please continue with my lesson, Miss Y/N?” he asked sarcastically. He addressed you by your last name so often you were beginning to wonder if he even knew your first.

“Yes, Professor Ren,” you replied, lowering your head as he continued. It felt like hours before the bell rang, but _eventually_ , it did. You packed your books into your bag whilst the class ushered out of the room, all desperate to be out of Professor Ren's way. You were carrying the rest of your books in your hand, until they were smacked onto the floor. You looked up, and wished you didn't.

“Thank you for disrupting my learning, Y/N. Are you always this misbehaved? Because you’ve certainly been rebelling against Professor Ren today,” said Phasma. _Have you ever met a bully who’s a nerd_?

“It was unintentional, Phasma. If you’ll excuse me- “

“Sure, I’ll excuse you, but if you disrupt _one more_ moment of my learning time with Professor Ren, I’ll crush you, rebellious scum. Understood?” she hissed, and you replied with a fearful nod. She was taller than you, much taller. _Everyone_ feared Phasma, for obvious reasons. Captain of the girls’ soccer team for 3 years in a row, and she actually _liked_ Professor Ren! _She is not right in the head_.

You picked up your books, sighing as you smoothed out the crumpled pages of your mechanics textbook. You hurried, wanting to leave Professor Ren’s classroom as soon as possible to enjoy what little break you had left. You walked out of the room, bumping into someone, watching your books fall to the floor once again.

“Sorry, sorry!” said Poe, bending down and grabbing the books from the floor. “I thought maybe I was too late coming out and had missed you. How come you were in there for so long? Don’t tell me you wanted to spend _more time_ with Ren?” he spat the name out like venom on his tongue.

“No. Why, you jealous, Dameron?” you asked jokingly with a chuckle.

“Jealous of Ren? Extremely, who wouldn’t be jealous of a grumpy old virgin?” he replied sarcastically. His words made you laugh, to the point where you had to cover your mouth or else Professor Ren would probably rip open his class room door and launch it at your head for having fun.

When your laughter eventually died down, you looked at Poe. His hands were clasped together awkwardly, as if he was nervous. “So, Y/N. I was wondering if you wanted to, like. I don’t know, maybe at the weekend, if you have spare time,” he mumbled, turning bright pink with his words. He looked at you helplessly, and it made you giggle.

“Poe Dameron, are you asking me out on a date?” you said, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah. Well, if you want to,” he replied, his voice hinting with hopefulness.

“I’d love to – like to,” you said quickly. _Smooth_. “Friday night, 7pm, pick me up.”

“Can’t wait. What day is it again?”

“Monday.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” he groaned, and you laughed cheerily. _He’s just as excited as I am!_

A thought came to your head, a thought of this morning. “You haven’t talked to Jess at all today, have you?” you asked curiously, your index finger tapping on your lip.

“Saw her this morning but not spoken since, why?” he asked, just as curious as you.

“Just wondering,” you mumbled. _He’s doing this of his own accord?_ You smiled at him. His eyes were narrowed with suspicion, clearly anxious about your sudden hankering for Jess and her whereabouts. You leaned forward quickly and placed a kiss on his cheek. You could smell his cologne, his masculine, fresh scent lingering all around you. The rough feel of his stubble brushed your lips ever so slightly. You leaned towards his ear, lips almost coming into contact with his lobe.

“Let’s save the rest for Friday. Then we have even more to look forward to,” you whispered smoothly, taking a step backwards. Poe’s lips were parted, his eyes hungry and dark. He gulped nervously, his Adams apple bopping in his throat.

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds great. Amazing,” he said, sounding distant, as if he was deep in thought. At that moment, the bell rang, signalling for next class, and you groaned.

“Hey, at least you’re not in a lesson with Ren!” Poe laughed miserably. Him and Ren really disliked each other, and the fact they had not just one lesson together but _two_ , was enough to make them both go crazy.

“No, worse. Calligraphy with _Rose_ ,” you moaned, saying her name with such disgusted emphasis that it made Poe chuckle.

“I can see right through you, Y/N. I know this is an act. You _love_ Rose!” he said, making your eyes roll for the 100th time today.

“Whatever you say, Dameron. See you in Mechanics,” you called as you both walked in opposite directions.

“Can’t wait!” he shouted, turning a corner so you could no longer see him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calligraphy and another conversation with Poe.

_I am going on a date with Poe Dameron_! You were practically glowing with joy by the time you reached Professor Solo’s classroom. You opened the door, greeted by enthusiastic waves from Finn, who was sat sideways in his chair, breaking the deep-looking conversation with Rey by watching you walk through the door. She turned her head, brown ponytail swinging around. Her face lit up and she smiled brightly when she saw you, her hazel eyes sparkling.

“Y/N! It feels like _forever_ since I’ve seen you! How was your weekend?” Rey asked, as you sat in your seat next to her, sliding into your chair comfortably.

“Kind of boring, just studying, as usual. How was the movies?” you asked both Finn and Rey whilst you reached into your backpack and took out your special writing book. Rey shrugged, her nose wrinkling.

“It was okay,” she sighed, looking at Finn as if she expected a fierce reaction.

“Okay? It was far from okay! That movie was pretty much awesome, the best one of them yet!” he exclaimed, gabbling to you about aliens and an intergalactic war.

“Finn, she doesn’t want to know about it, there’s a reason she didn’t go,” Rey chuckled, rolling her eyes at you apologetically.

“Yeah, Poe was pretty bummed out that you didn’t come. I mean, he definitely wanted to do that yawn stretch move and put his arm around you,” Finn chuckled, nudging Rey and smirking as they watched you blush. You could feel your cheeks darken as the pair snickered and mocked.

“Poe and Y/N sitting in a tree,” they sang mockingly, smacking their lips together and making kissing noises.

“Oh, shut up you two,” you laughed, swatting at them with your calligraphy book. “Anyway, I’m going out with Poe this Friday instead,” you said casually, as if it was no big deal. You could see Rey’s mouth drop from the corner of your eye and had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Seriously? Up top, Y/N! I bet Poe is up in the clouds right now,” Finn grinned, he looked genuinely happy for you – which you loved. “He’s had a crush on you for so long, I mean, I don’t know why this didn’t happen sooner, he’s wanted to- “ He was silenced by the opening of the door as Professor Solo walked through, carrying a load of books in his giant hands. He wasn’t scary or mean, nothing like Professor Ren, but everyone in the class had a lot of respect for Professor Solo.

“Good morning, everyone,” he announced shyly, walking briskly over to his desk before sitting down. He turned on the projector, showing today’s work task and handing out pens for everyone to write with. “If everyone could work quietly today, I’d really appreciate that. You can talk, but not too loudly. Thank you,” he spoke timidly, and Rey clasped her hands to her heart, as if she was in love.

“He is so adorable, I mean, look how _sweet_ he is!” she whispered, her eyes intent on Professor Solo as he fumbled through papers on his desk, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. His hair just covered his ears, and the thick locks were a deep brown, like his eyes.

Finn rolled his eyes dramatically and leaned back in his chair to look at you. “You should’ve heard her last night, practically sobbing over the phone because she found out his first name. _Ben_ ,” he chortled, before avoiding Rey’s glare as she tutted at him.

“I think his name is perfect. _Ben Solo_. It suits him perfectly,” she said, her longing gaze on Professor Solo was diverted as the door opened loudly, and in tumbled Rose.

“Sorry I’m late, Professor Solo, sir. I couldn’t find my calligraphy book!” Rose apologised loudly, and noisily made her way over to her seat, which happened to be next to yours. You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for the next 55 minutes of pure irritation with a an overly talkative maniac. “Hey, guys,” Rose whispered not so quietly, opening her book and getting on with her work. Surprisingly, she wasn’t as loud as usual. In fact, none of you were.

You boringly got on with your calligraphy work, and apart from the occasional chatter, the classroom was fairly silent – that was until the bell rang.

“The lesson’s over already?” Finn asked, staring at the clock. That hour had flew by.

“I know right? I wish we had longer with Professor Solo. He’s definitely the best teacher in this school, this lesson in my favourite,” Rey said loudly, making sure Professor Solo would hear her. His head jerked slightly at the sound of his name, and his hand momentarily stopped writing.

“Come on, let’s go, I’m starving,” you moaned, eager to eat your fruit pot.

“You just want to see Poe,” Finn laughed, sliding his backpack onto his shoulder, chuckling as you stuck your tongue out at him jokingly. You all waved goodbye to Professor Solo.

“Bye sir,”

“See you tomorrow, sir,”

“Have a good afternoon, Professor Solo!”

“Thank you for the fun lesson, sir. I wish it went on for longer, I mean, the hour just flew by,” Rey burbled, her cheeks turning pink just looking at Professor Solo. She was talking so much that you had to grab her by the wrist and pull her out of the classroom forcefully.

“Talk about a crush! Were you talking to him or reciting the dictionary?” you joked, laughing at her bright pink cheeks.

“I literally lost control of my mouth, I’m so embarrassed!” she moaned, covering her hot cheeks with her hands as you tried not to laugh at her.

You walked into the cafeteria, pulling the fruit pot you'd prepared last night from your backpack and into your hands as you made your way over to you usual table. Rose and Finn were already sat down, Rose hanging onto his every word about the movie he'd recently seen at the weekend. Jess was sat sideways, texting on the phone before looking up at you and waving, but it wasn't her you were focused on.

Sat on the table, with his feet on the bench, was Poe. He looked gorgeous, as always, if a little sweaty. Even after a sports lesson with Ren, he still looks unbelievably hot.

"Hey, Y/N," he said softly, patting the space next to him, gesturing for you to sit. Rey sat next to Jess, so it was just you two together.

He looked in your hands and reached over for a grape, before you snatched the pot away. "Get your own fruit, Mr Greedy Pants, I'm starved!" you said, laughing as he gave you those sweet puppy dog eyes and pouted sadly. You shook your head and sighed, motioning for him to open his mouth as you popped a grape in. Your fingers brushed his soft, wet lips, and you couldn't help but blush. You looked down quickly, eating a small strawberry and avoiding eye contact until you were sure your cheeks weren't the colour of your fruit.

"So. Friday," Poe said casually, although you could hear his voice wavering. _Was he regretting asking me on a date?_

"You excited?" you asked curiously, finally meeting his gaze. His luscious, enticing gaze. He scoffed, as if he couldn't believe that you asked.

"Am I excited? I've wanted to ask you out for so long, but- " he stopped, suddenly looking foolish.

"But what?" you pursued, cocking your head to the side slightly. You stared at him sweetly, and it was him who couldn't look you in the eye this time.

"I thought- I thought you'd say no," he finally answered. Your eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You thought that I would say no? Why would I say no to you? You're like, the most amazing person ever. Plus you like fruit which is cool," you added jokingly, which made him laugh. That laugh! "I vote we go to a fruit festival on Friday. You know, celebrate our 5 a day?" you suggested, obviously messing around. You loved that you could be yourself around him still.

"We can do whatever you want, I just want to be with you," he smiled, and your stomach began to flutter like never before. Your heart beat was rapid, bumping in your chest so hard you thought it might explode. Before you could reply, his hand reached up and touched your cheek, slowly smoothing a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

His eyes were staring intently at your face, as if he was staring at a delicate work of art. "You're so beautiful, Y/N," he whispered, his words hummed through your brain endlessly.

"Not so bad yourself," you replied cheekily with a wink, which made that unbelievably sexy grin reappear on his face in an instant, and you wanted nothing more than to grab his face and kiss him until that smirk melted away.


End file.
